La Piedra Reluciente
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Cuando Austria conoció a esa pequeña niñita, solo un pensamiento cruzó su mente... y no era alegre.


_Disclaimer: Himaruya debería dibujar esto algún día si quiere algo de respeto._

 _Summary: Cuando Austria conoció a esa pequeña niñita, solo un pensamiento cruzó su mente... y no era alegre._

* * *

Era un muchacho joven cuando pasó, prácticamente un niño.

A pesar de que tenía ya dos niños dependientes a su cuidado, cuando la vio por primera vez su corazón bombeó como los tambores de una de las marchas militares que solía componer y sintió que no podía lidiar con ello.

Esos ojos verdes, ese pelo rubio, es clara e inocente mirada. Especialmente esa mirada. Podía ver las montañas, las colinas y los valles, los ríos y las nubes en forma de corderitos, las laderas verdes y los bosques profundos en ella. Podía oler la nieve y oír el confortable silencio en esa mirada.

Su casa. Como siempre.

Era un lugar encantador.

Era un lugar frío en invierno y no tan frío en verano. La gente era básicamente pacífica y trabajadora. Solo tenían animales, fatiga, calma y cielos azules infinitos.

Un lugar detenido en el tiempo, donde nada nunca cambiaba, predecible y pintoresco. Aburrido, había estado intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

"Muy, muy alejado de los tiempos modernos" había estado intentando convencer a cualquiera que quisiera escucharle.

"Nunca va a ser nada más que un cabrero" insistía, porque cuando hablaba de ese lugar, hablaba de él.

Obviamente, el cabrero era lo más importante en su discurso. No cualquier cabrero. ESE cabrero. Todo el mundo sabía cuál.

Solían ser amigos cuando eran niños. Solían. En pasado. Eso significaba: nunca más.

¿Por qué? Es una pregunta muy difícil, cómo una larga historia de varias centurias. Pero nada de eso importa realmente ahora.

Él es Austria. Österreich, un país en los Alpes, la verdadera cuna de la música.

No tenía dinero suficiente para ser el único país de los Alpes y la segunda lectura de ello le hacía sonrojarse un poco y frustrarse mucho.

Pero de todos modos tenía dinero suficiente para ser el realmente relevante de los dos.

Y no solo dinero... hablamos de cultura, maneras, arquitectura, aspecto, política, habilidades sociales, savoir-faire, cosas interesantes y, por supuesto, cualquier cosa que NO hiciera pensar en la vida rural.

Tenía dos niños. Un niño y una niña... Tres, en realidad, pero el mayor de ellos vivía con su exmarido. Y... Bueno, no está muy claro quien pertenecía el niño (el menor de todos) si a él o a su hermano mayor, pero en realidad no importaba excepto por el hecho de que describe perfectamente su encantadora vida familiar basada en el odio, la absoluta falta de respeto y las discusiones.

Tenía ese... amigo-enemigo del que no va a hablar.

Y, por supuesto, ahora tenía esta pequeña niña que es exactamente igual que él.

Se quitó las gafas y se pellizcó el entrecejo.

Unos segundos más tarde, se puso las gafas de nuevo y fulminó a la niña pequeña cruzándose de brazos como si ella fuera la culpable de su absoluta falta de ideas. Entonces fulminó a su otra niña pequeña, quien sostenía al bebé en brazos.

—¿Te importaría explicarme esto de nuevo, Italien? Esta vez de un modo más ordenado —exigió severamente en el tono de pregunta, sin sonreír, todavía fulminando a cualquier cosa que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse con su mirada.

—Ve~ L-La encontré... a ella —Italia reiteró con el pronombre femenino para evitar cualquier problema—. En la puerta de la capilla cuando estaba rezando por usted y sus familiares, Signiore. No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que tiene hambre. Yo tengo hambre, Signiore —susurró sin mirarle a los ojos jugando con su falda entre sus dedos porque no se podía estar quieta.

—¿Y por qué la has recogido?

—Porque estaba sola... y es un país como nosotros —explicó, bajando la voz.

—Pero ¡¿cómo puedes saberlo?! —preguntó de nuevo, subiendo él la voz en proporción.

Italia miró a Austria a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Porque lo sé.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... fuera de mi vista —ordenó con cierto movimiento de su mano que incluía un silencioso "ahora" a la frase. Italia no necesitó oírlo dos veces.

Austria suspiró, porque después de todo este tiempo compartiendo su vida con una niña latina, ya había aprendido que tal vez los italianos no eran la gente más brillante del planeta, pero si ellos sentían algo, era certero el 90% de las veces.

Así que... empecemos de nuevo.

Tenemos a Austria, un alto, delgado, moreno y joven-adulto sajón apasionado de la música con fuertes aires de grandeza, deseos imperialistas que tiene un oído absoluto, nunca hace nada por sí mismo y padece un terrible desorden obsesivo-compulsivo no diagnosticado.

Y tenemos también... a está niñita aún sin nombre de grandes ojos verde esmeralda, pelo rubio y, con tal vez solo para él, un psicosomático olor a cabra.

Se miran el uno al otro mientras ella intenta comerse su propio pie. Él traga saliva y tiembla un poco, de repente con una gran necesidad de sostenerla y abrazarla.

Levanta las manos hacia ella y se humedece los labios. "Nein!" se riñe a si mismo solo un instante antes de tocarla.

Un bebé que se acostumbra a ser sostenido en brazos llora mucho cuando está solo en la cuna. Por eso, piensa el austriaco, si no quieres querer matarla luego, no la levantes.

Esa es esencialmente la diferencia entre Romano y Veneciano y el motivo de que España no pueda controlar a su niño.

Ella, en el pequeño cesto de mimbre, se mueve nerviosa porque sus manos estaban cerca y el hombre da un poco de miedo.

—Vale, vamos a llegar a un acuerdo. Tú no quieres estar en brazos y yo prefiero no hacerlo, así que no llores —pide Austria mirándola a los ojos.

Ella solo hace un curioso sonido con la boca y mueve un poquito las manos.

—Me alegro que nos entendamos —asegura con su habitual tono frío—. El problema es que necesitamos encontrar a tus padres o al menos a la persona que te dejó frente a la capilla de mi palacio.

Ella aun le mira con sus grandes ojos, deteniendo todo movimiento cuando le habla, como hipnotizada con el sonido de su voz.

—Pero... ¿Sabes? este es el lugar más seguro de Europa... o de toda Austria al menos. Así que es imposible para cualquiera entrar aquí con un bebé, dejarlo en la puerta de cualquier sitio y luego desvanecerse sin dejar rastro —sigue explicándole—. Es un montón de esfuerzo para algo que se resuelve tan fácil como solo dejar el bebé en la puerta de la catedral.

Austria empieza a dar vueltas mientras piensa y la niña le mira en su danza.

—Por eso es que creo que este es un acto con alevosía —mira a la niña de nuevo—. Evidentemente para hacerme enfadar.

Ella balbucea un poco como respuesta.

—Obviamente, él espera que piense en él solo porque te le pareces. Quizás le gustaría que te cuidara y te educara como una cabrera. Pero está olvidando algo —se cruza de brazos—. Puedo dejar que seas criada por cualquier otro —sonríe maliciosamente.

Y por alguna razón, quizás porque es la primera vez que Austria le sonríe, ella sonríe también con una inocente y dulce sonrisa de bebé. Una con el poder suficiente como para hacer al Gran Imperio Austriaco... vacilar. Y pensarse dos veces eso de cualquier otro criando a la niña.

—Y de todos modos puedo domar a la peor de las bestias —asegura entonces, humedeciéndose los labios sin mirarla a los ojos, pensando en Romano y como en realidad no pudo domarlo, pero eso fue culpa de España—. Entonces... lo primero, necesitas un nombre.

La pequeña está intentando chuparse el pie otra vez cuando dice eso. Austria la mira a sus grandes ojos verdes otra vez, de brazos cruzados y sonriendo un poco.

—Uno bueno. Uno de princesa. Quizás uno como... María Teresa —propone Austria solemnemente.

La niña no parece realmente interesada en ello.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... tienes razón. Eres un país, no una humana, llamarte con un nombre religioso no es una buena idea, pero tienes prohibido tener un nombre relacionado con montañas o con cabras. Necesitas un rimbombante y absurdamente largo nombre que dé la gran idea de obscenas riquezas, princesas de alta cuna y rancio abolengo, palacios nobles y aristocráticos, joyas y piedras preciosas... Piedra preciosa. Edelstein —sonríe de nuevo, haciéndola sonreír a ella a su vez.

—Te gusta. Desde luego que te gusta y te haría completamente mía sin ninguna duda. Pero estoy pensando en algo menos obvio. Diamant, Saphir, Rubin, Smaragd —intenta, pronunciando en voz alta para oír el sonido de las palabras, pero ninguna parece ser lo bastante convincente o adecuada. Niega con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes? Me gusta el "Edel" o tal vez el "Stein". Quizás Edelsmaragd vaya bien con tus bonitos ojos verdes.

Austria se acerca a la niña y la levanta en brazos finalmente, sin pensar en lo que hace. Ella recoge sus piernas y se mueve con naturalidad para ser adecuadamente sostenida.

—Mmm... No, no me gusta la idea de dar esa cantidad de importancia a tus ojos solo porque se parecen a los suyos —frunce el ceño—. O cuando note que estás conmigo podría tener algunas inapropiadas e imprecisas ideas sobre mí pensando en él o algo parecido. Lo que, obviamente, no ocurre. Nunca. No tendría ni que decirlo.

La pequeña trata de tocarle la cara a Austria, en especial el lunar raro de su barbilla.

—Y tú debes empezar a aprendértelo desde ya. Nosotros no le hablamos, no nos preocupamos por él y no le prestamos ninguna atención. Sin excepción. ¿Está lo bastante claro? Es un sucio cabrero y nosotros somos la aristocracia. No nos mezclamos con él o con la gente de su clase.

Ella detiene cualquier movimiento porque la pasión en las palabras del adulto es tan hipnotizante que no puede lidiar con escucharle y a la vez explorar su cara. Aunque no entiende nada.

Austria la mira a los ojos intentando encontrar algún rastro de entendimiento, pero ella solo sonríe unos segundos después.

—Bueno, de todos modos. Esto significa que debes tener un largo nombre sin ningún rastro de reminiscencia hacia él. Y sin ninguna letra rara de esas que le gustan como las zetas, uve dobles, uves o esa clase de cosas. Y obviamente nada helvético... —hace una pequeña pausa, mirándola—. Algo brillante. Como Leuchten... Liechtenstein. Piedra reluciente.

La niña se ríe un poco con eso porque la palabra le suena graciosa y sin sentido... y sigue pensando que él intenta hacerla reír.

—Oh! Eso es. Liechtenstein será, entonces —él sonríe también—. Italien querrá matarnos por esto. Pero estás en lo cierto, es el perfecto balance entre dificultad y pompa. Espero que seas muy prolija y aplicada cuando empieces a aprender a escribir y tu tutor decida que tu nombre debe ser lo primero.

* * *

Feliz Cumpleaños, Aceite!


End file.
